Unexpected Ally
by OnLyMinO
Summary: Humankind is in the brink of extinction and what left of them is protected by the walls, it's impossible for human to live outside the walls and survive, or so they thought. However, the appearance of men jumping from gigantic birds, really change that thought. Rated for swearing, cussing, and future gore. Pre-cannon and going AU from there.
1. Chapter Prolog

Naruto X Shingeki no Kyojin

**Summary**: Humankind is in the brink of extinction and what left of them is protected by the walls, it's impossible for human to live outside the walls and survive, or so they thought. However, the appearance of man from falling from a gigantic bird, really change that thought.

**This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Prolog 0.1: Discovery**

Location: New Hokage tower, Konoha

TimeLine: 7 years after the War, 2 years before the fall of Wall Maria(1)

One fine morning, in the tallest building of Konoha–the former Hokage Tower–gathered few remarkable individuals; the most prominent Survey Squad led by Hinata Hyuuga and a blond male, who happened to be the Supreme Commander of the Leaf. The said team had just comeback from their long-term expedition outside the Elemental Nation area. And apparently, they have big news, so important that they have to cut short their journey.

"So, you're saying that the entire human race outside the Elemental Nation is residing in one big-ass piece of land, approximately 2000km from here…" Uzumaki Naruto, The Supreme Commander of Leaf Corp, asked them, his fine eyebrow raising. Well, it was a bit surprising, because within the 1000km-range outside the Elemental Nation, there's no sign of civilization; the foremost discoveries were just ruins and abandoned cities, but regardless, it was a welcomed surprise.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," the only Hyuuga woman in the team answered with a smile, resulting a sulky blond who muttered about "told them to cut the '-sama'…or the 'supreme commander'…" They have no idea that the title still embarrass their beloved Commander, not that he'll admit it of course.

"Oh, it's been five years Naruto. You've earned it, get used to it," A pink haired medic chided the pouting blond Commander. She was one of the few people who still called the Commander by his given name, particularly because they're closer than most blood siblings. This also applied to the raven-haired man who followed the pink medic into the room. For seven years, they have mended their friendship and got closer than ever, along with the remaining of Konoha 12.

"You're such a Dobe." This comment was accompanied by a snort from the last Uchiha.

"It's still weird, Sakura-chan. And shut up, Teme..." he threw a dirty glare to his best friend and mentally berated himself that throttling the teme to death was bad, and definitely would get him killed next; if not by Sakura's hand, then by the teme's sadistic fan-girls. Besides, the news Hinata brought needed immediate attention.

Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata's Survey team, which consisted of 8 people including Hinata. "Alright Team Hinata, tell me more about them."

Their explanation was short as they just watched from afar. With their bird summons, they were able to see that the place was more or less 1000 km in diameter. They had three layers of walls. The walls were 50m high and capable of preventing the giants from entering. Nearing the center, it was clear that the population is larger than the population in the first layer wall. They also have some special troops that would venture outside the walls once in a while (or at least when they came observing). And a only very, very small amount of people had a chakra reserve, and all of them were inactive.

He need to tell his fellow commanders this development, as soon as possible.

In his haste to tell the other commanders, Naruto made a new record. Within half an hour (usually it takes more than two hours to write a decent report), he was able to write a decent report that will be sent to the Country Daimyo (which is the ex-Fire Country Lord) and to the other Commanders from each of the corps.

A few hours later, the four faces of the fellow Commanders and the Lord appeared on the huge screen in front of Naruto. The group agreed to make contact with _them_ and form an alliance if possible because _they_ seemed have some experience in dealing with the giants. Naruto then appointed someone, who happened to be Sai, to do the mission solo. Not really solo, it's just that he didn't tell Sai that he'll have back-up should they become hostile.

An hour before Sai's departure, Naruto drew a seal on Sai's wrist and stored as much of his chakra as possible there, because Sai's alone won't help the pale man cover half the distance. It was the same seal used by Sakura, the one she had released in the last war. And Naruto instructed him to use the seal after a quarter of the distance and to use the rest to send a message back to Leaf, if _they _decided to make alliance, or to get back if _they_ refused.

"Good luck Sai, and stay in the air," Naruto said softly, a feat that some people don't know he's capable of.

"Thanks, Dickless," he smiled, and this time it's not the fake one, it's just the little quirk up on his lips, but it's the most genuine he can come up with to show that he really appreciate the blond.

"H-Hey!" the young commander protested, but Sai was already gone with his ink bird. "Stupid Pale-ass and his stupid nicknames." Naruto then turned to face another raven-haired male who just entered the spacious room, his face morphed into a serious mode. "Uchiha Sasuke, you will depart in an hour."

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama," Sasuke answered with a smirk. While it was true that they don't use the term to address the leader anymore, he always used it for amusement's sake. The beaming smile he got from the blond was a plus, though. With that, he exited from the room, leaving the Commander with his unending paperwork.

* * *

**Prolog 0.2: Flash Back - The New Identity**

7 years ago, the 4th Great Shinobi War left another great change for the Shinobi population. A couple days after the war, there was a huge earthquake that shook the entire Elemental Nation, followed by what was best described as the sky splitting in half and collapsing. From the legend that they were told, it's a sign that their _'barrier'_ was gone, the same barrier that kept them hidden from the the eyes of those who lived outside(2) the Elemental Nation. The Shinobi alliance undoubtedly threw a fit and had a big dose of panicking because from that moment, they were exposed to the world and their secret society and existence were no longer secrets.

But the appearance of the Elemental Nation didn't ruffle the world a bit, which was strange. Shouldn't human's curiosity lead people here? Or at least some nation should demand explanations?

No one showed up, not even after 7 years. At least no normal humans, but these titanic humanoid things began to appear just a week after the barrier's collapse. And they ate humans, tons of them.

This happened to the other elemental countries; starting with Stone Country, Wind Country, and Lightning Country. Water country have their natural geographical defense, the water, and it seemed the giants don't know to swim, so the Water country was save for a couple weeks. And thanks for their location in the center on Elemental Nation, Fire Country was the last to be attacked, and it was in small waves, as their numbers were dwindling to none existence the moment they reach Konoha. But, no one was safe from their attack.

The first wave was the most devastating, with more than a quarter of their population eaten. The shinobi force had done their best but the result was not as good as they hoped. These creatures have regenerative ability that was on par with the Tailed Beasts, not to mention their size was the similar to class 3 or class 4 summonings. It was a good thing they haven't met a giant bigger than class-5 summon. And fortunately, these giants don't possess much intelligence.

So far, they found that the nape of the neck is the only weakness the giants had. This spot, when severed, negated their regenerative power and left them dead for good. Not even their carcasses remained which was they eternally grateful for.

After these creatures appeared, it became a silent agreement for the shinobi force to be together, even after the war with Akatsuki (Madara) had ended. The first thing they did was move every civilian from each country into one massive area in Fire Country, where the hidden village could surrounded them, with the Capital of Fire Country (near former-Konoha) as the capital city. This area was about 800 km in diameter.

The sole reason to move them was so that the shinobi could focus their defense in one area. This was not an easy job; many of countrymen protested and refused to be moved from their comfortable living place, but after they saw the giants, they all agreed.

They named the place Rai Country (3), which means "Trust", symbolizing their trust to the shinobi to protect their King, the children.

The former Daimyos become the rulers of this country and they keep the order with the forces of Samurai from Iron Country.

The Doton-users all used their ability to build 40 meters of a tall and hard stone wall around the city and their own base in each ex-hidden village. All technicians, particularly from the Snow Country, built transportation means between villages and hidden villages, such as trains and ships to the former Kirigakure, now Mist. They even managed to build huge underground passages for civilians to travel to the ex-hidden villages. To accommodate the sudden influx of population some hidden village moved their base so that the big five were surrounding Rai. The Hidden Village distanced themselves around 40 to 60 km from Rai and have 100 to 120 km in diameter.

Smaller hidden villages merged with the big five, and they moved their base closer to the Rai Country. In short, they used all their resources to build a whole new identity. There's no longer shinobi of Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, or even Suna, there's only Shinobi of Rai Country from, say, Leaf/Konoha Corp, Cloud/Kumo Corp, Stone/Iwa Corp, Mist/Kiri Corp, and Sand/Suna Corp.

And when someone looks at them from a certain height in the sky, and connect the circles they'll get a rough pentagon. Rai generally looks like a five-petaled flower.

They lost 5,000 shinobi and 20,000 of civilians in the process.

* * *

**Prolog 0.3: Meeting the Bird Men**

Ten days after Sai's departure…

Location: 10 km outside the Wall Maria

The Recon Corps just had their usual activity outside the walls, which was keep moving forward while avoiding the titans in their long-range Scouting Formation with their current leader Erwin Smith at the center front. All in all, they just minded their own business, as they were the only humans outside the walls, or so they thought. Because all of sudden, a purple smoke flare shot up from the east, indicating an emergency. But before Erwin could shoot any flare, a rather big shadow came flying past them.

Erwin really hoped the titans didn't gain the ability to fly. Looking up, he saw a strange giant white bird, which was now flying in circles a few hundred feet above them. He shot the blue flare vertically, a sign to gather in one point, his eyes never leaving the strange bird. Beside him, Levi and Hange stiffened as the giant bird gradually flew lower and lower. The rest of the troops gathered, unconsciously forming a circle below their threat. The bird was now at 100 feet of height. For a moment they all forgot that they were in titan territory. But, if the bird proofed to be a threat, titan's were the last of their problem.

Then, a paper scroll fell down from the bird and was caught by Levi. It read:

"_Good morning, Shorty. My name is Sai and I'm from Rai Country. I've come in peace. Do you mind if I land?"_

* * *

"Boss, why did you send the two most socially awkward people for this diplomatic mission?" A 19-year-old Konohamaru asked his brother-figure while preparing the next stack of paperwork.

"Hmm, they were not that bad. Well, I guess, but they've improved in the past seven years, no? I just want to see how they will cope with complete-strangers-but-possible-allies without turning them into our enemy first," Naruto said, looking up from his paper and signing it. He turned back to his helper for the day. "Besides, I can always go there myself to control the damage and turn the tides," he said confidently.

"You're getting cocky, Boss. Just wait till the day I kick you out of this office. Hmph."

Naruto just chuckled at the slightly immature teen.

* * *

Levi's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. Watching the amusing expression on the normally indifferent corporal, Hange deduced that it was because of the scroll's content. With her (4) curiosity peaked, she snatched the scroll from the irritated corporal. Upon reading the message, she can't help but burst out laughing, further annoying the corporal as well as making the rest of the troops wonder what the hell just happened.

"This person is daring, but at least this proves that whoever up there, is not an immediate enemy," Erwin said after reading the scroll. The Chief of the Survey Legion then gave a nod to the bird.

A black blur dropped from the bird. In front of the Scouting Legion stood the palest man they've ever seen. He looked to be in his early-twenties, or just a bit older than Corporal Levi. He had short black hair, which contrasted greatly with his pale skin, making him look almost paper-white. He was just few inches shorter than Chief Erwin, and they could tell that his body was built for speed and agility. On his head, he wore a strange metal-plated head band with the kanji of Shinobi carved on it. He wore a crop-top alike to the Recon Corps' jacket but black in color, and he didn't wear any shirt underneath, exposing his pale, taut abs. On his left chest, there was a symbol of a styled leaf, and his long pants were also black in color. He wore a pair of strange open-toed shoes, a little pouch on his left thigh, and what seemed to be some sort of sword strapped on his back. All in all, he really looked like a foreigner.

The pale bird man gave them a smile, which looks too suspiciously creepy to be real. "Thank you for letting me land. My name is Sai, I'm a representative from Rai Country, and I'd like to meet your King or someone with the authority to discuss a possible alliance between our countries," he ended with a smile.

They all widened their eyes, another country survived!

"Is that so? We might believe you, but first call your friend here. We thought you come in peace?" Erwin said with narrowed eyes. One of his subordinates, Mike, with a penchant for sniffing just told him that there was another foreigner.

As if on cue, another bird flew past them, and when they looked down again, there was another pale man besides Sai. He had the same black hair, though spiked at the back, and also had a pale skin complexion, albeit not as pale as Sai. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants, and a forest green vest with the same leaf symbol styled on his left chest. His 'shinobi' bandana was tied on his right arm. This man emanated the same cold indifferent aura as their short corporal.

"You're getting sloppy, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"My name is Erwin Smith, and I'm in charge of the Survey Legion. We have a few questions for you two before we bring you back inside the walls."

"We don't mind."

"Chief, what if the titans appear?" One of the squad leaders asked, concerned that they were in the middle of a clearing, which would become a disadvantage should a titan come.

Erwin then ordered his squad to guard the perimeter, leaving him, Levi, and the two foreigners together.

For now, Erwin and Levi had to give the bird-men the benefit of the doubt. How could they not? Another human race–a whole country–has survived the titans for who knows how long. But first the two pale men must answer the most important question. If they get the answer wrong, he and Recon Corp would have to stop them here.

"Are you a threat to humanity?"

**-oOo-**

**End of Prolog**

* * *

Last edited: Aug, 19 2014

* * *

AN: this is my first attempt to use SnK fandom, and frankly, I lacked information as I was just watching the anime without reading the manga. I know that this story has flaws but I think my story has an original concept. Building critics is much appreciated.

1\. I changed the timeline from the previous 10 years after the war, 3 years before the fall of Wall Maria, because I forget that the 104th squad would graduate 8 years later, and that would make the characters too old.

2\. I always thought that the map of the world Kishimoto-sama provided is lacking something, which leads me to believe that Elemental Nation is a hidden territory with secret society.

3\. I have a picture of Rai in dA, the link will be posted later.

4\. Hange is a girl here.

Thanks for reading, :D and tell me what you think.

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I've read the manga till chapter 51, and it's a good thing that I started to recognize some of the Survey Corps member beside the obvious three, haha. I wanna thanks all of you who bothered to read, big thanks for fav's and follow's, and bigger thanks for reviewers.

**This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Chapter 1.1: Display**

Flashback: few minutes ago…

Sasuke was now flying on his Hawk-summons's back not too far behind Sai since the former Root Anbu had discovered his whereabouts two days ago, so much for subtleties. Then again, Sai has an acute sensitivity about his surroundings, which was probably a habit from his Root days. In his defense, Sasuke didn't really try to hide his presence.

Suddenly, Sai flashed him a hand sign. They now have a few kilometers until they reach the first layer of wall, and that their target will appear in a few. Sasuke, take a turn and leave his position; Sai had to confront them alone first. But few minutes later, a gust of wind exposed his position, and he's sure that man has Inuzuka blood in him.

* * *

"Are you a threat to humanity?" The blond haired man asked them, his face almost unreadable. An impressive feat, Sasuke must admit, but being around Sai and other enigmatic former Root members for the past 7 years had taught him to read even the slightest twitch in their expression. Not to mention this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about, not just some random Sharingan-less shinobi.

Nevertheless, that was an unexpected question. Sasuke, for his part, was ready to answer any question regarding Rai Country, or about him and Sai.

Previously, Naruto had briefed him and Sai separately, so he didn't know what the commander had told Sai regarding the mission. But, the one thing he was sure of is that Naruto had warned them about this country's higher-ups because they most likely knew more than they let on.

The reason why the commanders of the Elemental Nation are very suspicious of this country is because the Elemental Nation's location just came to light seven years ago, and based on some research, the giants came invading the world around a century ago, which means the Elemental Nation has absolutely nothing to do with the giants' appearance, and that left this place to be the suspect, especially the people in the inner wall.

That was also the reason Naruto told Sai to approach the group that frequently left the walls, as they must be their country's main attack force, one that most likely has little deal with the higher-ups. Thus, alliance is the second objective of this diplomatic mission, the first is to actually find out more about the country and what they have to do with the giants.

"Why do you ask?" Sai retorted, his smile still present.

"Just answer the question, Sai-san."

"We're not the reason giants began popping out, if that's what you're asking. We have our problem with them too," Sasuke said with a neutral tone. But after he said that, a black flare shot through the sky from the north, contradicting what he just said.

"That was not intentional," Sasuke said with a straight face. If this was not a serious situation, they would be laughing at the pale man.

Soon, an 8-meter aberrant came into view. The two representatives from Rai watched with interest as they saw the soldiers use their 3D Maneuver Gear to launch themselves at the titan. One of the soldiers attached a cable into the titan's thigh, then swung his body into its path. Using his blade, the soldier cut through the titan's ankle, making it crash to the ground with a boom. Another then used this opportunity to climb on the titan and effectively cut the nape of its neck. All of it happened in the span of 15 seconds.

"That's impressive for humans who don't even have chakra," Sai commented.

"What's that?" Levi asked rather calmly, though, the sudden comment made him flinch slightly, he forgot they have guests_, _he was suddenly too focused on the on-coming titan_. 'Just who are these people? And where the hell is Rai Country?' _Levi mused, he didn't like this situation.

"Tell me. What do you know about the Elemental Nation, Erwin-san?"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows. Never in his almost 26 years of life (1), had he heard of that, and a quick glance to the corporal told him that Levi hadn't heard of it either. "I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

**Chapter 1.2: The New Type of Titan**

"You might want to sit because it's going to be a long story," the paler bird man, Sai, advised them.

_'They're nuts,'_ Levi thought in disbelief. _'It's as if they don't feel a tiny bit concern that they're in titan's territory.'_ But then again, they rode birds. If he hadn't witnessed it himself, he would never have thought of the possibility. And it might be related to their origin, the Elemental Nation, whatever it was.

"You're not concerned about the titans that might come?" Levi voiced his thought.

"As far as we know, your 'titans' are much _less_ dangerous than ours," the one dubbed as Sasuke said, totally unconcerned.

"What do you mean? And please do explain, we know nothing about you or your country," Erwin said. There's a hint of frustration in his voice, not that Levi can fault him because he felt like he wanted to throttle the pale bird-men himself.

"Then I'll tell you the short version... few centuries ago, a new human race was born with a power unknown to mankind. This type of human is able to produce energy called chakra. This energy is the combination of physical and spiritual energy inside a human body. The new race of human was born with the chakra coils, special coils that produce them. This energy allows humans to possess power beyond imagination. You can do almost anything with it. Sasuke-kun, would you please..."

"Hn, just as he said, you can do almost anything with chakra. Some of them are as simple as enhancing someone's strength, like this," While he talk, Sasuke approached the nearest boulder and punched it. Surprisingly, it wasn't the man's hand that got broken, but the rock. That was one hell of a punch, the boulder didn't stay a chance.

"Some can be a little complicated like create illusions." And just as he said that, they were no longer in the clearing, but what seemed to be a park in the middle of spring with beautiful cherry blossom trees. Even the stoic Erwin couldn't help the jaw-drop at the magnificent display. These kinds of trees only grew in the inner districts. It was rare for people outside of those districts to be able to witness their beauty.

"Transformation." Sasuke moved his hands to make some strange form, which later became known as hand seals. "Henge." Suddenly there was no Sasuke, but two Sai's in front of them. And with a puff of smoke, the second Sai transformed back into Sasuke.

"That was unbelievable." Levi couldn't help but be awed.

"I can only imagine, but this things are normal in our country. The next common thing is that we can use chakra for teleportation. We call the technique Shunshin, even though it's not really teleportation. However, it's so fast—" Sasuke disappeared.

"—That we can't help but to call it so." And reappeared behind Levi, tapping the latter's shoulder. Levi whipped around, startled, but Sasuke was already back by Sai's side.

"That is most low rank shinobi can do. With this power, regular giants are no threat for us," Sai finished their explanation.

"Are you even human?" Erwin asked skeptically.

"We are _human_, don't worry. It's just that we're humans who have evolved."

"That's good to hear. Then, when you said regular giants, are you implying that there's another type of giants?"

"Yes. Did you know that when a giant or a titan eats something, they absorb the prey's power?"

Erwin widened his eyes. This was getting more and more ridiculous, even Hange, the one who obsessed about anything regarding the creature, didn't know that. "No, we didn't know that."

"The first time the giants came attacking us, we lost many lives; it was around five thousand shinobi and an even bigger number of civilians. Eating one or two shinobi won't grant them the power, but when they eat more than ten, they gain the ability to become more agile and stronger. It's very fortunate that none of them possess much intelligence or we'd be in big, big trouble."

"We then changed our way of transportation to flying by using bird summons or our own ability. We shinobi are to avoid unnecessary combat with this evolved titan, and special units are already dispatched to deal with them," Sai finished for him.

"I-We need time to absorb all this." This is the first time Levi heard the daunting commander stutter. But really, evolved titans?! As if the normal one's not enough problem.

They were too baffled to even register the black smoke that came from the east. The titan that came was different from the first one. It had a more proportioned body, more human-like face, and greater speed. It would reach them in a matter of seconds.

"Sai, you deal with this one. I can't believe it followed us here."

"Hai, Captain."

"Halt your men, this one is an Evolved," Sasuke said, glancing to the blond commander. Without being told twice, Erwin fired a blue flare, a sign for retreat. Sure enough, within moments the Survey Corps had all gathered around the two foreigners. They watched with interest as Sai withdrew an empty scroll and a brush. He sketched something on the scroll and mumbled something. The same white birds as before materialized in front of them, causing a collective sudden intake of breath. Swiftly, Sai jumped on the bird's back and shot through the air, in the direction of the approaching titan.

True as the shinobi said, this 10-meter titan had more coordinated moves. It could even dodge and jump more than a hundred feet.

_What would happen if all the titans evolved into this? Would he, the one dubbed as the strongest, be able to deal with them?_ Just thinking about it made Levi's head hurt. He came back from his train of thought to the cheering sounds of the Survey Corps. Apparently, Sai had dealt with the threat effectively.

Well, if they were to make an alliance with them, he wouldn't mind. At least they were strong.

* * *

**Chapter 1.3: To the Walls**

After their display of power, Erwin saw the shinobi as a double-edged sword. On one hand, they were incredibly strong and might just be the answer for the suffering people inside the walls. On the other hand, they carry a high risk. Should they get eaten, they would create even more dangerous foes. He just hoped the Council will see them as an opportunity and not as a threat because he'd decided that these shinobi will enter the walls with them.

It was night time when they began their journey back. Hopefully, they'll reach the gate by morning when the titans don't have the energy to move around too much. The foreigners were riding the spare horses, with Hange riding beside them and asking more questions.

"So~ What's your name?"

"My name is Sai, and this is Uchiha Sasuke," Sai answered with one of his fake, pleasant smiles.

"My name is Hange Zoe, and I'm in charge of the Titan Research. Can you tell me more about the evolved titans? How do the titans come to your country in the first place? Are there more strong guys in your country?"

"We don't know much about them. We just discovered their existence around five years ago, when the Commander of the Leaf fought one of them. Actually, our Country was hidden by some kind of invisible barrier that prevent normal humans from seeing them, but after the war seven years ago, the barrier vanished and the titans started coming a week later. And yes, there are more and much stronger guys in our country. Take our commander for example; he's a one-man army with power parallel to a tailed beast."

"One man army? Tailed beast?" By now, Hange's eyes were sparkling with excitement. _'Ohh the possibilities!'_

"Yes, just like how it sounds, one-man army. There's this technique that allows us to duplicate ourselves, like making a clone but it requires too much chakra. But with his enormous reserve, our commander is able to create hundreds of him."

"That must be handy," Levi commented.

"Yes, it is."

"What about the Tailed Beast? What is that?"

"Before the titans, Tailed Beasts or Bijuu were our nightmare, except the wars of course. They're a gigantic entity made of pure chakra. They come in the form of animals with multiple tails. They're ranked based on the number of tails they possess. The weakest is Shukaku in the form of a raccoon with a single tail, next is the Two-tailed Demon Cat, then Three-tailed Demon turtle, Four-tailed Monkey, Five-tailed Dolphin-Horse, Six-tailed Slug, Seven-tailed Bettle, Eight-tail Ox-Octopus, and the last and the strongest, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. With a single swish of his tail, he can level a mountain and create tsunami."

"Sorry to ask you, but what is a tsunami?" Mike inquired. Well, none of the Survey Corps have heard the term. Maybe it's some kind of disaster.

_'You guys must have been cooped in the walls too long. The nearest beach is a few hundred kilometers. No wonder they never reached them.'_ Sasuke thought, suddenly feeling sympathetic. It's a good thing that Rai covers almost all elemental nations and still touch the seas. Heck, even the Uzushiogakure ruins are still in their territory.

"A tsunami is a natural disaster in the form of huge water wall that can demolish almost anything in its path. It usually happens on the sea, though," Sai explained.

"Sea…is that the huge body of water the books speak about?" a girl asked the Corporal.

"I believe so," Levi said. His seemingly uninterested expression covered his underlying curiosity.

"Tell us more about the world outside!"

"Can I ride your bird summons?"

"What's your country like?"

"Can you use chakra to make food?"

Those were just some of the questions they had to answer during their six-hour journey, but the awkward and weary atmosphere was gone with the Recon Corps became bolder with their questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sasuke-san?"

'Oh, not this again.'

**-oOo-**

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

( 1 ) Because I don't really know his age, I'm going to prefer him young and tender, haha

* * *

ViolatedMonkey: I know that it looked like a stupid question, but their reaction is the important information. Hardened people like Erwin, has the skills on par with Morino Ibiki in information extraction just by expression alone. Thanks for pointing it out, or I won't be able to come up with the excuse, haha.

Demon Flame: thank you for the encouragement. And, as of now, my excitement is clogging up my mind that I can't even register my mistakes. So, I'll go for the second option, find a Beta-reader. Haha

Daikou: haha, I see your point :D I don't know your category of 'work' but I hope this chapter can satisfy that.

Kenab: first, if you see Kumo, Sand, Kiri, and Stone in the world map, they kind of had unfinished map, their land in the map is cropped. So, I think there're more lands beyond that. It's my mistake to say that the attack happened simultaneously, my bad. Second, even if Levi is weaker (in strength-term) than a genin, his mere experience makes up for it. Well, except the genin is Kakashi, Itachi, Minato, or the Sannin. Third, I've read the manga, but haven't finished it yet. Thanks for the advice; I'll get around the government, somehow.

Samnamikaze23: I hope so, but I'm confident, haha.

Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks so much :D

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry that it took me a month to come up with a new chapter, but my exam took longer to finish, (Friday 20th was the end of the exam).

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

**This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2.1: The Former Flying Fortress**

Location: Former Tea Country, Leaf HQ

In one fine afternoon, a shift in the wind alert the Leaf Commander of another presence in his office.

"Ah, Udon-kun, what brings you here?" Naruto asked the chunnin who suddenly appeared in front of his desk. The young man's appearance didn't ruffle the ANBU stationed there one bit, as it was a common occurrence by now for any ninja with urgent matter to be granted entry to the commander's office without official notice. The only warning they got was a flare of chakra that would be recognized by the seal in the room. Only a handful of ninja was granted access, and should the seal not recognize the chakra flare, the ninja would have a kunai at point blank in a matter of a millisecond.

Udon was one of the few people granted this access because he's one of the engineers responsible for the Aero-Transportation Research Division. For the past four years, they've been working on an Air-ship project, a kind of transportation means that will allow them to access the sky without falling in the first hour that it was air bone. They've made few progresses, but the first few airships were total failures, mostly because they sucked too much chakra from the operation, causing severe chakra depletion to the volunteers. (From then on, the responsibility to test the new airship model always landed on a squad of jounin consisting of ten individuals with larger than normal chakra reserves or sometimes to the Commander when he's not out visiting other Corps.)

The major step up, however, was when one of the engineers found a neglected yellow bug-like-armor in the back of Leaf's research facility two and half years ago. It turned out to be one of the former Sky-nin's armor when they came to invade Leaf in the brewing of The Fourth Great Shinobi War. After that, they took it upon themselves to carry out the mission to discover Sky Country's Airship secret as well as reconstruct their Flying Fortress to build the Rai's Ultimate Airship. Should this project be successful, then they'll mass produce the airship to be distributed to the other corps. These flying machines would, no doubt, make their mission easier, and the unfortunate shinobi without means to fly will have a chance to go outside the walls with no fear of those giants after their hide.

Back to the conversation between the Leaf Commander and his subordinate, it was clear that Udon came with good news, one that would probably pleased Naruto and possibly the other commanders as well.

"Good morning Boss," the normally dull teen greeted with an almost maniacal grin, eyes shining with unhidden sparkles, "The Airship of Freedom Project is finally finished! We would like you to be present when we launch it for the first time."

The Airship of Freedom or AoF for short is a project started since last year; it's the first project to build an airship big enough to carry few squads of armed shinobi.

A smile graced the commander's face, "Then what are we waiting for?"

And they both disappear the next second.

When they arrived at the research facility, the engineers were buzzing with excitement at their newest finished project. They couldn't wait to test the thing. The research facility itself was a massive underground room that took up a quarter of the new Konoha. It's so big that they could display the old (failed projects) airships, as well as other on-going projects; not to mention the machines that helped them construct the massive planes. And all those machines use chakra as their main fuel. It's not a shock that the people working here all have the brains and monstrous chakra capacity.

Naruto diverted his attention to the center of the room where the newest airship was being displayed. The airship, even though not as big as the formerly Flying Fortress, was still titanic in size. It had the general shape of a sting ray, the wingspan covered 100 meters and the ship was 120 meters in length, including the 'tail', (they said it's just for decoration, what the hell).

The head of this project, Orochimaru, handed him the manual of the ship as well as the general information about the stingray-shaped airship.

"Shall we?" the Snake Sannin asked Naruto with his usual pleasant smile, the one that made Naruto's skin crawl unpleasantly.

While it's true that Orochimaru was the main villain in most of Naruto's life, he can't just dismiss the pale snake-man into confinement after the war ended. They still need his brilliant mind to survive from their new threats, the Giants. With some difficulties, Naruto was able to change the man's capital punishment into an Eternal Service to Rai Country. And so, Naruto appointed him as the head of this project.

Despite the familiarity, the man was still able make Naruto and most of the younger generations squirm in his presence. But, as the commander he can't show such blatant weakness. So, with iron control over his reaction, he replied calmly, "Lead the way."

* * *

**Chapter 2.2: Foreigners?!**

The sound of the bell from the south alarmed one Eren Yaeger, the only son of Dr. Yaeger, a man of respect in the district. The young boy leapt from his sitting position, a grin morphed on the 8 years old's face.

'_The Survey Corps is back,_' his mind screamed childishly. But along with the happiness of witnessing the Survey Corp's accomplishments came the dread of witnessing their defeat against the titans. This particular expedition was worrying, as it was not Shadis who lead them but his somewhat-second in command, Erwin Smith. He heard that this expedition outside the walls was used to test a new formation; Erwin Smith himself had come up with this strategy and so he was given full reign over this operation. Eren just hope it worked, even if it didn't, the Survey Corps still have the strongest soldier, Levi, with them.

_'They're so cool,'_ Eren's simple mind concluded.

The big and heavy gate was starting to lift up when Eren made it to the main street. There were already an awful lot of people standing along the street. That was a normal occurrence. The strange thing was that there's no familiar buzz of people talking about the Survey Corp, whether they're praising or belittling. The only son of Dr. Yaeger could only stare up at the adults in confusion. When he looked closely at their faces, there was an emotion of surprise there, some of them frozen in pure shock. Whatever was happening on the street must be a big deal.

Taking advantage of his small body, Eren slipped past the crowd to reach the very front row of people. And there, he understood why with the disbelieving expression everyone seemed to support. In the middle of the formation, there was a pair of men that was definitely not part of the Survey Corp. Why he's so sure? Because, he can recognize most of the Survey Corp members, and sometimes, he'll even notice the members who didn't come back after an expedition; and he's very sure that the two pale men were not part of the starting patrol of this expedition. And apparently the public agreed.

The most logical conclusion was that those two men came from outside the wall. Did they live underground all their life to get such pale skin? Eren involuntary shuddered. Living caged within the walls was bad enough for him. He wanted to explore outside, _damnit_. He can't begin to imagine if his assumption was true. This news would reach the inner wall soon enough and maybe they'll get more information about the two foreigners, or better yet, the world outside. Yeah, he'll just do that later, since they're now ready to enter Wall Maria.

* * *

**Chapter 2.3: Meet the Council**

They gained too much attention, Sasuke thought. He admitted that he was used to the attention, but not this kind of attention. In his younger days, people looked at him like some kind of prince and they easily threw compliments for his achievements, his looks, and his heritage. The people in this district, the first district they passed upon entering the wall, looked at him and his pale teammate like they were aliens; while it's not completely wrong (in a sense), it's not welcomed. Sai's skin contrast with the locals didn't help either, since he does look like something/someone who didn't belong here.

Upon seeing another gate, Sasuke let out a small but unnoticeable sigh. He's just glad that they able get through the crowd. The shocked silence would have driven him mad if he had to stay longer.

Apparently Erwin Smith was not the Head of the Survey Corps (but close though). The head of this division was a tough-looking man named Keith Shadis. Erwin just had the privilege of leading the division in that particular expedition to try out their new Long-range Scouting Formation, a formation he came up with to improve the Survey Corps members' chance of survival, but thanks to the foreigners they could not make sure because after the two bird-riding men came, there were no members dying. Before that though, there were five.

And this Keith Shadis was not the friendliest fellow, Sai concluded, after some more questioning and more than a little intimidation, (not that it affected them though, because there were just little to no things that could intimidate anyone who faced Madara in his god-like glory) the man deemed them not a threat. Yes, in the end, the man granted them the benefit of the doubt and arranged their meeting with the High Council inside Wall Sina. Some people from the Survey Corp and the Garrison would become their escort to the inner walls. They needed to cover more than 300km to reach the meeting point, or so they were told. And with their speed, they'll need a few days on carriage to reach it.

Shadis, Erwin, Levi, and Hange were the representatives from the Survey Corps. And there were four more people to escort the two ninja. Not that they minded, it's just apparently Levi had a reputation of his own, and seeing him escorting two foreigners was just asking for attention. Attention that they don't really need. Oh well, if Maito Gai shows up with dynamic entry they should not be too shocked, then.

A few days later, they arrived at the innermost wall, Wall Sina. And true to Hinata's report, the districts here have more population than the district in the outer walls; richer too, if the clothes and the people's looks were any indication.

To say that their meeting was smooth is a blatant lie. These people were hiding something, Sasuke could almost smell it. And they insisted that Rai must have an ulterior motive and asked why they shouldn't just kill them then and there. Well, Sasuke showed them why it wasn't wise to mess with a soldier trained to kill other humans. None of them stood a chance against him or Sai. Not even Levi.

It took them a few broken bones and a few defeated soldiers (no one's dead, fortunately) to come to the realization that the foreigners were almost invincible. And even after that, the High Council demanded another display of the shinobi's Millitary Force, something that Sasuke and Sai couldn't provide at the moment. They were given permission to ask for reinforcements for that purpose.

At the bottom of his report, Sasuke wrote, 'Don't hold back, Dobe.' It was not their objective, but it will show the High Council some reassurance that they were a dependable ally, for _now_.

* * *

**Chapter 2.4: The Strongest Assembly**

It was almost a month later when Naruto finally received a report from Sasuke and Sai. Well, considering the distance and the difficulties they must have face, it was a fast response. In the report, Sai told them about the other country's general knowledge, such as the command hierarchy, their military forces, the prominent people's profile, and, of course, the result of their meeting with the Council.

The council's position in the command hierarchy is at the top, even higher than the King himself, but from Sai's assessment, the King didn't have that much power in the first place. There's another group of people who played the King like a puppet. The situation might be worse than they thought. The Military Force didn't have much say in the meeting either, and the Wall Worshipers might become a problem in the future.

The thing that made Naruto twitch with annoyance was the arrogance of those puny humans (courtesy of Kurama). They thought that Rai was a country of perfect soldiers who would come at their beck and call. Well, Naruto did send those two, but surely they didn't give that impression.

In his annoyance, he decided to call the other country Onion Land, since they had multi-layered walls surrounding their country. And this Onion Land demanded a display of power that would reassure them that Rai won't become a bigger problem for them in the future, that their power will overcome their threatening existence.

In other words, Onion Land wanted proof of Rai's power. 'Tch, as if Sasuke and Sai can't do that.' Well, if they want proof, he'll give them a show, and he intended to make them regret for being such demanding, stuck-up bastards. It won't be his fault if they feel a little intimidated after the show. A smirk grew on Naruto's youthful face as he wrote this newest development. A few moments later, he signaled his ANBU to bring the report to the Hawk-post and send them to the other commanders. If he's lucky, he'll have Gaara and Terumi in the expedition to Onion Land.

In the end, the strongest team was formed, consisting of the remains of team 7 from the Leaf Division, the Sand Sibling of the Sand Division, Kurostuchi the Commander of the Stone Division, B from the Lightning Division, Mei Terumi, the Commander of the Mist Division, and 50 other Jounin, hand-selected by their respective Commanders, and they were ready to greet the world by a storm.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

last edited: Aug, 19 2014

Reply to my beloved Reviewers:

**Krazyfanfiction1**: Thanks, you don't know how happy I am after reading your review :D and yes some prominent individuals will have the means to fly on their own just like the people I've revealed so far (Team Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke). Your idea had crossed my mind, and it's awesome. But then I remember about the Sky country and their Flying Fortress, and it was too awesome to pass.

**Samnamikaze23**: I'm glad you agree with me, thanks :D

**rex4487**: Glad you like it, and pairing is not the concern of this fic and even if there are pairings they won't be obvious and I will not pair Naruto with Hinata either.

**Vizard890**: He had it coming, haha. Thanks for the review :D

**Reishin Amara**: Eh, really? Haha, thanks, I'm so happy. I don't know familiar of zero but you may use the idea :D

**Guest**: I can't really resist the fangirls, haha

**Kenab**: Aw f-, I didn't know about Shadis, thanks for telling me. And there will be no shinobi-shifter, honestly I found the idea hilarious, what's the point? It's not as if shifters exist naturally, h- the titans were created. Btw, thanks for reviewing, again :D

**UntiedHeartbeat**: he's still good looking, I can't resist, thanks for the review :D

**TehFancyGiggles**: thanks, and I tried to :D

**darkanomoly**: Sure, thanks :D

**Canna**: Glad you love it, because I like it too, I was practically obsessed with this plot and I have to get it out of my system. Thanks :D

**god of all**: alright, thank you :D

* * *

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

* * *

AN: There will be KnB character as the Cameos; I just changed their family name. I hope you don't mind.

****This chapter is Proof-read by FeatherRose242, :D****

* * *

**Chapter 3.1: Erwin's Misadventure**

Location: Old Castle in Wall Maria Territory

Timeline: Two days after the meeting with The Council

In the peaceful atmosphere in his office, Erwin couldn't help but think about the previous events that currently taking over his mind.

Honestly, the first time Erwin saw the foreigners, he was nervous and really wanted to squirm away from their dark gazes, one with the blankest eyes he ever met and one with such piercing eyes they sucked his soul out. They were no ordinary humans. And he was right, too damn right in that aspect. But, as the Colonel of the Thirteenth Battalion, with the life of his subordinates on the line (both with the possible threat from the foreigners and the titans), he'll have to handle the matter in the most effective manner: by asking _the question_ out of the blue. If they were surprised by the question, they did not show it. The only indication that they got the question was the nano-millimeter widening of the one called Sasuke's eyes. He knew that he should feel more suspicious of them after that, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to trust them, because they're soldiers, he can see that much from them, and just like the Reconnaissance Legion, ones that will do anything, willing to sacrifice anything to do what must be done.

He didn't know just how right he was then, but after the meeting with the Council, he really saw them in the different light. They were ruthless; his fractured jaw and cracked ribs could vouch for him. The two ninja, no, shinobi (as they insist to be called) beat half occupants in the conference room with effortless grace; their movements were too quick for their eyes; not even a bullet could graze a single hair on them. And the other half of the room's occupants could only gape in disbelieve and fear, even Darius Zacklay, the Supreme Commander of the country's military force, needed to stuttered out his request to be shown the strength of Shinobi Army.

They're amazingly strong, and they have more of people like them back home. With them on their side, he's sure they can finally gain victory against the titans. And they could-

Knock. Knock

His musing was interrupted by a knocking sound on his door. Looking up from his unread paperwork he told the intruder to come in, "Come in."

They're now using the old castle in the Wall Rose territory to accommodate their guests until their army came to find them. The castle used to be the Recon Corp Headquarters back in the past. The old castle's doors, from the lack of use and oiling, always make a creaking sound that annoyed most occupants, just like now, and following the creaking sound is Sasuke Uchiha, holding one of their guns, and by the looks of it the raven haired man doesn't know that he should not point the gun at him, or at anybody in that matter.

Instinctively, Erwin raised his arms in a 'calm down' gesture, "How can I help you, Sasuke-san?" he hoped his voice did not sound that nervous.

"Tell me how this thing works. We have something similar to this but they launch kunai not bullets," Sasuke explained, lowering the gun from Erwin peripheral vision, voice void of emotion, but the hint of curiosity is clear in his eyes.

"Sure." And he did. He told him how the gun works, showed him the mechanical and technical aspects, and even dismantled the weapon to show him how the inside worked. The younger man seemed satisfied with his explanation at the end; his eyes regarded him with approval.

"That was interesting, Erwin-san." A new voice chimed in from the direction of the window in the room, making Erwin jump slightly. Sure enough, Erwin found Sai perched comfortably on the window sill, his fake smile present.

"Thank you?" That sounded like a question, even to his own ears, because he honestly didn't know how to respond.

The artist just smiled at him, "Then, would you please tell us how the 3D Maneuver Gear works?"

He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and got a nod in return. "Sure, but unfortunately I can't demonstrate. You could ask Hange for that," he said finally, his jaw already hurting from that much talking. He would have suggested asking Levi instead if the short man was not out of commission with a sprained ankle, courtesy of well placed aimed sweep by Sai.

"Your ribs not healed yet?" Sasuke raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him.

He blinked. It was just two days ago, there's no way he can be healed in two days' time, "Um, no. We still heal normally, Sasuke-san."

"Use this," Sai said, and nonchalantly threw him a small container which he caught from the air easily.

Staring down at the object in his hand, he asked, "What is this?"

"It's a salve, of course," Sai began to explain, but was interrupted by the sound of gun shots from the other side of the room by the window.

"It's for your ribs; you can share it with your subordinates if you want, because we have more of those," Sai finished.

"And I caught us dinner," Sasuke said, oddly cheery. As he looked out from the window, he could see the V-formation of a dozen ducks took a nosedive to the grounds; apparently Sasuke shot a whole pack of them.

And when he ordered his men to fetch those birds, (they came back with happy grins on their faces at the chance to eat a lot of meat), he froze. Because, he noticed that apparently all the birds were cleanly shot dead in the left eye.

As he watched his subordinates prep the birds for dinner he couldn't help but realize that these shinobi were really, really scarily strong. He couldn't begin to imagine what they will do when they learn how to use 3DMG tomorrow.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3.2: Emergency**

Location: Formerly Tea Country, Leaf Corp HQ

At the day of their departure, which was three days after Sai's report received, the sky was clear with not a single cloud loitering about. Perfect weather for flying with their newest airship which they (read: Naruto) named StingRai, to Orochimaru's charging; as evil (according to most people) as he is, he takes pride in what he's doing and he's not shy to show them around. Not that he needed to, the blonde commander's doing a good job at advertising his accomplishment, and he'll have to give it to the brat for being so bright and attention catching even at this height.

However, that his masterpiece was named with such silly pun really grating his nerves, he really can't let that go unpunished. But, he'll plan his revenge on the blond later, as of now, he has an airship to check.

They were currently at the final stage checking off the airship, as they'll fly it for a long distance for the first time, and he is to be present in their journey as the airship's technical support, not that this thing needed it; he's the one who built it after all. But, his former pupil's bestfriend which happen to be the Commander himself insisted on getting him abroad; how considerate of him to drag the poor old scientist out to fly after months stuck in their underground facility.

They're now hovering in hundred feet height; the blonde's clones are everywhere, covering every nook and cranny for anything out of place. And all the while, barreling him with so many questions which he tried his best to answer, but despite his best effort, he was sure half of them were pouting for being ignored. It's the brat's own fault for insisting that 100 clones was the most effective number at gathering information, which was completely untrue as he only has one source for information. Maybe he should get Udon here to help with the question-answer session with the blond commander.

They finished an hour later, and as they lowered the ship for landing, he could see something or maybe someone approaching their position by flying at breakneck pace. Judging from the speed and the flying shinobi it looks like an emergency from Iwa; as the Stone Corp is the only division that possesses shinobi with weight-lightening technique which allow them to defy gravity and fly.

It turns out that he was right. The person in question is a messenger from Iwa looking for Naruto. The young man told the Leaf Commander that on their way here they saw a cluster of Evolved Giants Class 3, and that their group decided not to let the opportunity pass and went to hunt them down. In other word the messenger is the only representative from Iwa in their Expedition to the foreign land. The man introduced himself as Ishi Ryota, Kurotsuchi's half-brother. He's a boy in his late teens, maybe around 18-19 years old. He has blonde hair like the Leaf Commander, just not as bright, and has a pair of cat-like eyes much like his half sibling, albeit with different color. And he's loud; the boy declared himself as one of Naruto's fans and with his bubbly voice began to praise the embarrassed commander to no end. Orochimaru just chuckled at the scene. It was not an emergency after all.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3.3: Titan Level**

Location: Old Castle in Wall Maria Territory

Dinner time was filled with lively conversation between members of Recon Corp and their guests, who began to be more open to them after the satisfying meal, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha, or Uchiha Sasuke from the foreigner's custom. The man was really something to be able to shot at least a dozen of flying ducks. His speed at refilling the gun must be top-notch, and he said it was his first time using the firearm. Mike tsked at the thought and the implication that the Uchiha guy can do anything by just watching.

The strange thing was that the shinobi smelled funny and definitely foreign; they mostly smelled like forest but there's this particular tinge that send shivers down his spine. Never in his life had he smelled such a peculiar scent. The most obvious thing about them is that they smelled dangerous, and their smell only intensified at the Council Meeting. Their whole aura was suffocating, even though they barely said a word while beating up their opponents. They made up for it though, by giving them the weird salves, which was delivered by Erwin. This salve did wonders on his bruised side. It's not even hurting anymore.

Mike watched as Sasuke stood up from his seat beside Hange, who refused to leave him alone despite the fact that there was no information exchange between them. A slightly drunk Gelgar bumped Sasuke, who just ignored the drunken man and made his way upstairs. Gelgar stayed in his spot looking down at the floor as if the ground is the most interesting thing in the world, the man then crouch down to retrieve a pile of papers.

Hange was on the scene before he could blink. Apparently, Mike was not the only one who kept track of the shinobi. He walked calmly to the two people huddling over the papers. Well, the papers turned out to be a collection of titan pictures, and did those titan really have hot body?! What the hell?!

They all stared at the pictures with scandalized expression. How could they not? The titans they saw during their expeditions had disproportionate bodies and were downright ugly. Not something you wanted to see a second time. It was also one of the reasons why the Recon Corp could kill titans in the shortest amount of time compared to the other military corporations: they're sick of looking at those ugly faces and bodies. But these titans—one of them had nice racks!—had perfectly toned bodies as if they knew how to work out. Those six packs don't come easy even for humans.

Hange's eyes were practically sparkling now, and she forcefully tore her gaze away from those fascinating titans' pictures and laid it on the remaining shinobi in the room, "Sai-san, would you please tell me what these are?"

Sai, who had been preoccupied with some random member, turned toward the three people. His eyes landed on the pictures clutched in their hands. "Ah, I might as well tell you all about this," Sai said, while beckoning them to come closer and take a seat around him. The sober members received the same gesture and made their way to the now-crowded table.

"These are evolved giants or in your term, titans, that have reached the third level of their evolution. We shinobi simply regard them as Class 3," Sai began his explanation, which got several confused stares.

"Does that mean there are other classes?" Erwin asked, not pleased.

"Of course there are. Our titans are classified in several classes. There are the normal and the abnormal classes, much like the titans in this area. And then there's the Evolved Titan (ET), which have another classification. So far there are three classes of ET, Class 1, Class 2, and Class 3."

"How do you distinguish them?"

"I've told you that titans absorb energy from anything they eat. It turns out they can level up with the amount of chakra they consume. The chakra that is equivalent to ten Jounin-level shinobi they consume is able to make them evolve to Class 1. Their body becomes more proportional and they have more control of their limbs.

"They evolved into Class 2 when they consume another amount of chakra that's equivalent to 50 Jounin-level shinobi. At this stage, they have the movement of a trained civilian in hand to hand combat. The evolved titan that appeared at our first meeting was a Class 2."

There were several gasps around the circle. But Sai just ignored them in favor continuing his lecture. "The Titans would reach Class 3 when they absorb an amount of chakra equivalent to one Kage-level shinobi. This class is the most dangerous, as they have the combat level of a genin and they have more intelligence than any other class. They can also speak since their anatomies are just like a giant version of a fit man and woman."

"You mean they can communicate with us?" Hange asked, eyes glowing, Sai wondered if the room was dark enough whether he could see two glowing orbs there. But then he remember another important note about this class.

"Yes. On a side note, they're not solitary creatures. This Class likes to collect titans, preferably the same class as them, and build a pack."

They seemed more alarmed with this piece of information.

"Why does Sasuke-san have their pictures? How did you take them in the first place? Here, we need to be still for hours to get one picture and cameras only exist in the inner wall," Hange asked.

"It seems we have more advanced technology than you. Sasuke has this because he's part of The Hunter Squad, the one dispatched to eliminate the high-class titans."

"Sasuke-san's so cool~!" the girls gushed among themselves. With the exception of Hange of course, she was busy drolling at the titans' pictures in her shaking-with-excitement-hands.

"Are you also part of this Hunter Squad? Seeing as you were able to eliminate the Class 2 with ease," Erwin asked the pale shinobi.

"No, I am not. But I'm part of the Recon Corps back in the Leaf. Our task is to gather information about the Evolved titans. Then, the Hunters would act based on the provided information."

"How many Class 3 titans are there?" Levi asked warily.

"Based on our latest survey, there are 68 of them. And they're divided into 17 packs."

"I don't think I can sleep after this," one random member said to the person beside him.

"Yeah, me either," was the reply.

"I think I want to puke."

After the titan classification lecture, they all enter a state of anxiety and slight panic. All the while, Sai tried to calm them down by giving them one of his off smiles, which were not really helping. Not with the absolute threat waiting behind the walls.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3.4: Youth Never Die**

Three days ago, Maito Gai's heart was elated at the news brought by a fellow youthful shinobi. He was selected as the personal guard of the Leaf Commander, the ever youthful Naruto-kun. He felt so honored he cried in his pupil's manly embrace. He was even more elated when he knew that he would be one of the lucky shinobi to be the first to ride StingRai to a foreign land.

"Behold! My Eternal Rival, even at the tender age of 37, My Spring of Youth has yet to fade away! Naruto-kun personally requested my youthful companionship on his journey to a foreign land!"

"Well, he asked me too when I went to visit him a week ago," Kakashi replied with his usual eye-smile.

"As expected of My Eternal Rival! Naruto-kun would want another youthful companion in this journey, and your Spring Time of Youth must be shining so brightly, Kakashi! This what youth is all about!"

...

...

"Did you say something?"

"Ghahh! You're so hip, Kakashi!"

Naruto could only watch as his former mentor and his self-proclaimed Eternal Rival go at it again. Right now, they just needed to wait for the arrival of the Mist Commander and her escorts. Then, they could begin their journey to Onion Land. Temari still spluttered at the name he used to address the foreign country, but what could she do? It's not that they expected to identify themselves when they were sure they were the last of humanity on earth. And now, since Rai's appearance, the other country doesn't have a name to identify themselves, it was as if they really believed they were the last human civilization and that humanity would die in the end. Ha, they should always expect the unexpected.

"Remember My Eternal Rival, youth never dies!"

Yes, Humanity will not die as long as there's someone like Gai-sensei who believes in youth.

And indeed, as long as youth never dies, humanity will prevail.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

Last edited: Aug, 19 2014

* * *

**Thanks for everyone bothering to read this story, Big Thanks for the fav's and follow's, Titanic Thanks for Reviewers; you guys make my days by just saying what's on your mind, (the praise of course) *wink***

**XOXO**

* * *

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks so much :D**

.fan: I'm glad you enjoy them :D

Just A Question: Then encourage me :D *winking shamelessly*

**Kenab: I've reply your review via PM, yes? I'll consider them, thanks ^O^**

**Tsuukai Chan: Again, thanks for the review, *grins***

LadyYakuza: I love your review too, thanks :D

Valkarious: I can't wait to write that too, thanks for the review ^^

Guest: Of course, thanks :)

salaria: That would be interesting, indeed. thanks :D

**LadyKarma18: Wow, I'm really happy that you think so, you just boost my ego, you know. haha ^o^ thanks**

**KiraKiraBluemoon: Let's see how this chapter ending look like to you, haha, thanks ^o^**

tuckwoo: Thanks ^^

**XOXO**

* * *

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** hello~ I'm sorry that I need this much time uploading this chapter. The truth is, I've finished this almost a week ago, but I was waiting this chapter to be proof-read. But up till the moment I upload this, I have yet to get my chapter back, so this chapter is proof-read by me, there will be a lot of mistakes, and I'm asking you to bear with me for a little longer. The moment I have my chapter back I'll re-upload. Also, there's a little important thing I need to tell you at the bottom, please read it if you have the time.

PS: this chapter is the longest so far, I hope it can make up for whatever I have to say at there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Chapter 4.1: The Advent**

Location: Old Castle in Wall Rose Territory

Sasuke was just taking a walk outside the castle after a satisfying lunch (this time with venison, the poor deer was shot accidently—which he claimed to be otherwise—with the hook of the 3DMG he borrowed), when a familiar dark hawk fly to his direction. It flies few rounds of circle before descending to the ground level to give him an expected letter. He unload the scroll from the bird's back, bit his thumb to smear some blood on the seal, then rolled open the scroll after the seal glowed. By this time, Sai's already by his side, he was; no doubt, noticed the hawk few moments ago. Standing quietly slightly behind him to peek over his shoulder, Sai watched as Sasuke un-rolled the scroll.

"_Temes,"_ it read, how typical of their-sometimes-immature-commander,

"_You guys get five days before the team arrived in the first layer of wall; I have Gaara and Mei-chan with me. Don't forget to bring those assholes who want a show in the first place. And the Military Force, make sure that each division have their representative to witness Rai's awesomeness. It would be a helpful of you guys to gather as much as possible normal giants around the perimeter, because the more the merrier. Well, arrive at the south gate." _

They'll appear in Shiganshina, coincidentally also the first district they pass when they first arrived.

"_Last, you guys up for some action? We might accidently bring along some Class 1 and Class 2."_

It happened to them too, a Class 2 managed to follow them all the way here. Maybe because of the large number of high-class people involved, more titans become more attracted to the energy sources, they must be eager to evolve, apparently.

"Dickless is too careless, those titans will find a way to enter these walls," Sai commented, a hint of fondness lingering in his voice. Sasuke just chuckled, they knew that their-sometimes-idiotic commander knew this too, so the tag-along-titans' were not as unintentionally as the letter implied. It was most likely, the other commanders don't know about this, and it was just Naruto's way to gain attention from their host, or as Naruto kindly mentioned, the assholes.

Sai turner his attention to the man beside him, "Sasuke-kun, I'll get Erwin-san and the others. Do you think you can attract the titans there?" Sai asked his companion, head titling to the side to emphasize the question.

Sasuke nodded, "I can do that. How many do you think it would satisfy the Dobe?" He asked, lips quirking up, because knowing the blonde; he won't settle for less than a hundred, it was as if killing titan as much as possible was his newest goal. And the titans exist here are just normal to abnormal class anyway, they can handle them with eyes closed, no matter the numbers. They just hoped that the more titans they killed, the less their monstrosity population become.

"Let's settle with above a hundred, that should please him," Sai answered after some contemplation, smiling at the thought of the blonde's fury exclamation at the sight of hundreds of titans after his hide.

They shared a look, and then the next second they're gone from their previous spots to do their respective task.

**-oOo-**

Sai shushin-ed back into the old castle's dining room, where the majority of the Recon Corps still lounging about. His appearance startles the occupants of the said room, some of them visibly jumped, others with greater control over their body reaction merely flinched at his unexpectedly fast comeback.

"Sai! Don't do that, you shitty ninja!" Levi ungraciously yelled at him, as he was being the closest person from Sai's sudden appearance's spot. Levi would never admit it, but he nearly had a heart attack. And that always happens whenever those shitty ninjas popped out of nowhere. And Levi's sure that the rest of the team get it just as bad as he is, or even more so, even the ever stoic Erwin included, that twitch of his hand's holding his glass was too obvious.

"I'm sorry Levi-kun. But, I have something to announce," the twat of a ninja said, looking not sorry at all, he can even see the amusement in those dark pools of his. Unfortunately, his outburst gained the attention of the occupants, unintentionally helping the shinobi. Levi was pissed, if only he was older than the twat, he would have hit the fake-smiling bastard from the moment he called him 'Shorty', but alas, the ninja have a solid one year above him. Ugh, sometimes these ninjas are too insufferable even for him to handle. One is a spoiled little brat, (who is fortunately someone his age, so he still can call him a brat for his attitude—even if it means to call him immature too); and the other one creeps him out by just smiling that totally fake smile of his. But nevertheless, the pale-as-hell ninja has something to tell them, he could ask for revenge driven spar against him later.

"What is it?" Erwin asked the pale shinobi, already sitting across them, his voice steady, as if preparing himself for the worst situation, or another baffling lecture from the shinobi, because he's very sure that all the information the pale men had shared with the was just a tip of an iceberg. They hide way too much.

Sai turned to look at the Chief in the eyes before answering, "Our Army Representative will arrive in five days in Shiganshina, I'm sure everyone would like to see them."

'Ah, it's time,' Erwin thought.

Everything after that was a blur to Levi. He remembered barking orders to those lazy assed soldiers to spread the words, Erwin went to his office, doing whatever things he needs to do before leaving, and the other members buzzed with excitement. Then, they made their way outside to begin their journey to the outermost district. Sai was ahead of them on his ink bird, saying he needed to check on Sasuke.

**-oOo-**

They arrived in the district on the fifth day. By then the words had spread like a wildfire about the advent of a foreign country's army to help humanity defeat the titans. That's not a shock, because even after the moment those ninja first arrived here, they had become the hot topic of the week and the weeks after. And after their stunt in the Council Meeting, they officially became celebrities. It didn't help that most people, civilians and soldiers alike, found them attractive. It was the main reason why they used the old castle in the Wall Rose area to host them; the practically isolated castle really helped to keep those stalker-wannabes at bay.

The top of the walls become a hot spot by now, not just for the Garrisons, who by default have their duty to guard the wall, but also other divisions from the other millitary forces. Heck, all the divisions of military force's representative are all present, even the Millitary Police.

Inside the walls, the civilians wonders why the hell all those soldiers perched themselves on the wall. They know that a foreign army is going to be arrived anytime soon, but they don't know that the said fleet would give them a show of their power. There's uproar when they get one of those soldiers to tell them what the hell's going on; and they all want to see too. Some lucky civilians, who know their way, manage to claim a spot on the walls, and together with the country's soldier they wait for the foreign fleet's arrival.

Without a word, the newly arrived Recon Corps' team dispersed themselves to find another good spot. Bellow them, the titans begin to gather; and there are awful lots of them. Some of the civilians (and even some soldiers too) shrieked at the sight, because by now those hideous monsters starts clawing uselessly against the wall trying to reach them. Hn, as if these walls would give up on them.

And when he started to wonder where the hell those shitty ninjas are, he saw two dots in the horizon; and as those dots become closer and closer he could deduced that those dots are none other than the ninjas. And behind them are hordes of titans; he swear that their number must reach above a hundred. 'What the hell are they thinking?!' Levi shrieked internally, outside he just let out an annoyed noise to express his displeasure.

Their fans shrieked at the sight; their god-like idols are leading hordes of titan in their direction. And despite the commotion, the two shinobi landed calmly on the wall, Sai's beside Dot Pixis and Zacklay, who's for some reason found standing side by side along with some pot-bellied man with partial bald head, in which later known as Lord Balto; while Sasuke returns to Erwin.

After a few moment of silence, Sai turned to his companion, and still smiling, says, "Zacklay-san, here they come."

* * *

**Chapter 4.2: Titan Massacre**

Erwin looked at the man standing quietly beside him after Sai's words reached his ears, silently questioning the meaning of those words. Sasuke just looked at him flatly before answering the non-verbal question, "In a matter of seconds the team would be sighted. Keep your eyes up, Erwin."

True to his words, few seconds later they can see a speck of silvery dust in the faraway sky, some spectators also see this and exclaim in wonders and curiosity. As the time passed, the speck of dust grows bigger until they all can see that it was some kind of ship, an Air-Ship to be exact. The people couldn't help but be awed at the transportation. It was truly fascinating. The mere size was quite intimidating, and from the big transparent windows, they all could see the people inside the magnificent ship.

He caught a glimpse of red and yellow before the sun interfere by blinding the glass window.

**-oOo-**

-The Inside of StingRai-

"Well, that's insane amount of giants, don't you think?" Naruto asked the other commanders on either sides of him, eyes glinting with mischief.

"I know what you're planning, Naruto-chan. Do you think we didn't notice another horde on our tails?" Mei Terumi asked the younger commander, hand on her chin while she eyed the cute blond commander from the corner of his eyes. Oh yes, the Leaf Commander is cute, because even in the past seven years the Uzumaki boy almost didn't age, other than the many inches added to his height, the boy didn't look that much older, he still looks like an 18-19 years old boy, while his peers already reach the prime age of 23-24. For this, she blamed his Uzumaki heritage; they were known for the longevity of their life after all, so it's no wonder they age slower than most people. Damn, even the stress of being a supreme commander didn't seem to affect his youthful looks.

"I agree with her, we're going to scare them after this," Gaara added, his hand pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at his fellow commander, who sometimes surrenders to his childish side.

"More like, scare them shitless," a navy haired youth chimed in from the back, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He's one of Terumi's escorts, a young man around Konohamaru's age with dark blue hair just like Ao. The teen has dark skin and blue eyes in the same tone as his hair. And he's strong, even if his attitude need some remedy.

"Shut up, Ao-Junior. Besides, you got to fight more, you should be grateful, you brat," Naruto replied, eyes calmly staring at the blunette, who's now squirming under the stare.

'Damn', the blunette cursed under his breath. He always forgets that the commander is older than him, despite how young he looks compared to the other commanders,

"Naruto-kun, I think we should proceed now, or those Class 2 giants would catch up before we finish up here," a silky snake voice cut in.

"Well, you guys know what to do, and don't let any of those freaks get any chakra. Dismissed."

The majority of the occupants are gone the next second, excited to butcher some giants, even if these giants are no match for them. Their blades glinting in the air, as they make their way down, some of them already on the back of their summons' back flying around, other, such as Kurotsuchi's half brother, used their own means to maneuver between those giants.

"How much time do you think the Class 2 needs to reach here, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, rotating the swiveling chair to face the pale snake man.

"You have around ten minutes, Commander."

"Heh, plenty of time," The blond said, now facing the previous direction to gaze over the battlefild.

"You don't join the fray, Commander Uzumaki?"

"Nah, they're no fun at this stage. Don't you think so, B-Ossan?"

"They're no match for I, they can't catch! Baka-yarou!~"

**-oOo-**

Never in his 40 years of life had Dot Pixis ever witness something like this. Men _flying_ around in the sky with a large number of titans running around stupidly bellow them.

There are really a lot of titans; this has to be the largest number of titans ever gathered in one place. The titans gathered there must have reach 200 by now, and they're still coming. They are ranged from the 3m class to the gigantic 15m class; it was such terrifying sight. He couldn't help but to shudder at the risk. Because even he, as a commander, has to admit that maybe he won't be able to see tomorrow if he's the one against those titans.

He watched with apt interest as one of the ninjas jumped down from the airship lands on the ground in crouching position with both palms flats against the ground, and suddenly, on the next second, the rather barren area are filled with big trees, not as big as the tress in the Giant Tree Forest but those trees easily tower the highest titans gathered there. Before any titans get near him, the ninja sprinted towards the nearest tree and then without even pausing run upwards; his body perpendicular with the ground, as if there's no gravity pulling him down. Just as the tree-maker-ninja vanish from his line of sight, another wave of ninjas jumped down from the airship, each aiming for the trees. They must be the rather unfortunate shinobi who don't have the means to fly. But with the growing trees ability, they can stand their own chance. What a handy asset.

Beside him, Lord Balto's busy glaring and gaping at the flying ninjas and the popping trees, some of the ninjas are riding birds, just like the first ninjas he met. The birds are all big enough to carry one or two shinobi on its back. He could recognize some of the gigantic birds, there's swallow, eagle, crane, falcon, and dove.

And he noticed that the ones on the faster birds are the ones attacking, diving and swooping around the titans, leaving the titans' entrails in a spray of blood.

Those ninjas are truly fascinating.

**-oOo-**

It was a titan massacre. Erwin was sure of it. They started normally enough, or as normal as he imagined them to be, by jumping down from the airship to their summons' back. The interesting fact was that not all the birds are the faster type, like the dove and the crane, and he had yet to see the shinobi on them take an action towards the titans. The ones on the faster birds already make their way around and eliminating titans with brutal efficiency and some of them don't even use a pair of twin blades like the others.

He watched closely as a giant bird caught his attention. It was a crane, so far the biggest bird he ever saw. And on its back, there are two people, a man and a woman around his age. The man has shaggy brown hair, while the girl has pale blond hair. It seemed like the brunette is the one controlling the bird, because the girl has her back towards the man. She's carrying an open giant fan with three circles decoration, which in the next second is swung in a wide arc. What happen next would be best described as a storm of wind blades, because there's a blast of winds that rocks even the sturdy looking trees. And the same blast seemed to have chopped the titans in big chunks; their limbs are falling as if chopped by invisible force, which, in a sense true, and they dropped to the ground, not dead yet, but it soon remedied by the other hiding in the trees, by simply throwing out kunai with a paper—paper?—attached on the nape of those fallen titans' neck. And in rain of gore and bloods, he's sure those titans won't be able to regenerate, let alone stand back up.

**-oOo-**

Hange is literally shaking with excitement at the sight of the massacre and the shinobi, who effortlessly have their way in annihilating the titans. She watched, with jealously, at the lucky ninjas that have the means to fly. She wants to try riding those birds too! But she's more fascinated by the individual who fly on his own, slicing titans left and right, mocking the failing gravity in dragging him down. The boy's rather pretty with his cat-like eyes of him, and the other females seemed to be captivated by him too, and they all went 'Kyaahhh' when the boy winked at them.

'Geez, what a cheeky brat,' she thought, then diverted her attention elsewhere. And she noticed another interesting thing, namely, a group of people that don't join the fray bellow. There are at least four people still inside the airship, silently watching as the other shinobi have their fun (well, they looked like they're having fun in her eyes). Oh, are they the commanders? One of them has particularly startling red hair, like; his hair is literally red, blood red. What an intimidating color.

**-oOo-**

Just as the airship reach few hundred yards from the wall, the titans turned their attention to them, leaving the wall, as if knowing that the people in the airship are more benefiting for consuming, little did they know, they're walking to their death.

And it's true, just after a mere five minutes, their number has decreased by half, and there are just around twenty ninjas killing them, and not all of them are flying or using tools like the 3D Maneuver Gear. One of them just popped some trees from the ground, and the non-flying ninja can do their job just fine with those exploding tags. Levi is impressed by the ingenious way of eliminating the titans, since their canons don't have the same effect as those tags, even if they both explode on the titan's face.

He's itching to draw his blades to join them butchering those giant freaks, but he knew that his presence would just be a hindrance for them, not that he's self-conscious with his skills, no. Rather, he's quite confident, but, the cables from the 3DMG might end up strangling those flying birds and the fast moving ninja beyond those trees.

Particularly, he could strangle that particular fast moving green blur, it moves faster than any other ninja, so fast that in the past five minutes he hadn't had a glance on the blur's identity. As if the god hears his complain, the green blur pause its break neck pace to have a one-sided bicker with a silver haired lazy ass that since the start just sitting on one of the highest branch, reading some kind of orange book. But, he regretted his wish to identify the blur as he gets a good look on it. It's a man, in his late thirties with black hair in a blob cut, he has the thickest eyebrows he ever seen, even bushier that Erwin's! But he frightening aspect is not that, it's the spandex green overalls done on the man's muscular body. And God, he never want to see _that _much!

Glancing sideways to give his eyes some relieve, he noticed a new recruit was about to see the green man (or at least to the green-man direction), and he hastily turned the recruit head to the opposite direction so fast, he could almost hear a snap, then with a quiet but deadly serious voice advised the new recruit, "Don't look that way." And when the brat wants to protest, he added, "You'll thank me later, now shut up."

**-oOo-**

The titans are gone in the next few minutes. Yes, all 200+ of them. Their remaining carcass are still evaporating on every surface, and the shinobi make it faster by blowing fire from their mouth to the remaining chunks. And when the people on the wall think the show is over, they see a strange giant. This one is surprisingly clothed, with long spiky brown hair tied up with a shinobi bandana, and has his cheeks decorated with red swirls; one on each cheek. He seemed to be running desperately from something. Then they saw it; hot on his heels is another horde of titans with strangely hot body.

And while the clothed giant's running from the sexy titans, he bellowed to the sky, "YOU OWE ME AN AKIMICHI BANQUETE FOR THIS, NARUTO!"

**-End of Chapter 4-**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for anyone bothering to read this story so far, Big Thanks and Hugs for the fav's and follow's, Gigantic Thanks and Hugs and (kisses) for the reviewers~ You guys made my days and kept me grinning throughout the day, I'm sure I've blinded several people on my way ^o^**

**The thing I want to tell you is, this chapter probably the last update for a while. Because, I'm moving to another country by the end of this month. And I'll be busy with language lessons, since this country has totally different way of speaking, heck, they have different letter of alpabhet, and I need to learn from scratch. What I'm really guilty about is, this story just reach the first peak of things, and I have to focus on something else first. Well, I'll update when I can.**

**Thanks for these awesome people for being such sweet hearts: LadyKarma18, SoulNinjas, EternalKing, BlueORiley, Tsuukai Chan, KiKuHiMe, Kenab, pltrgst, DragFire, SherriexKaiser,Skiing-girl, salaria, hizashi11, KyomuGandra, Krazyfanfiction1, god of all, Necron Dragon Lord of D.A, Vizard890, and Guest.**

**XOXO**

**ReviewReview**

**Review**

**R**


End file.
